How to Save a Life
by MixedMilkChocolste
Summary: Alexandrae is a fallen Angel who is led astray..when his best friend is killed...will he bring peace to the wolrd?


**Prologue – Who am I**

Anyone ever heard of a fallen angel, that didn't fall for the reasons most should? Well I an angel like that. I was meant to fall... God sent me to help. But I got lost, and well. I guess I'm not the angel I started out to be at first...

Let's just say... I'm that angel, the one that was sent here for you, and I failed. I failed and I didn't bother to try and fix it. Yeah that's just about right, I'm a lazy arse failure. I'm me, and no one can change that. But I think it's time I make a few changes to my new lifestyle... But first I need to figure out where I went wrong.

I'll start by when I landed on Earth. My first point was to find the Garden of Eden, before my brothers do. Did I mention I had brothers? And a Sister? Yeah, Lucifer (you can guess who that is) Phillip and Ilia. They're my twins...You call them Quadruplets right? Anyways... Ilia isn't a fallen angel, she didn't choose her brother over God, neither did I, I just didn't choose at all. Phil is an Outcast; he was shunned by both Heaven and Hell, Deemed blind by Luke (Lucifer) himself, and unworthy, losing the glory of their wings. To tell you the truth, Outcasts are more dangerous than Hell and its demons. Seriously, you don't want to mess with one. Ever.

I guess you're still wondering who I am? Well I give you a hint, I'm a far seer, someone who is capable seeing the past, the present and the future at will, I can tell what was foretold and what will be foretold, I'm an angel of imagination, I'm immune to many things... unless you imagine differently. I am a secret. Not many Angels know about me. But since the fall, I've been making myself more known, So that they can see what I'm capable of, without showing them my 'secret.' I am a Seraphim, a strong one too. And I was created for a price, which should have been paid eons ago. A price I only realized now, could earn me my place next to God's throne. You will get to know me, as I show my past, my present and what's to come. It will be uncensored and unrated. You will get to know ALL of me. And you will learn what I learn, for I should learn, the price of saving a life.

Going back to what I am, a Seraphim. Seraphim are the highest order of the Hierarchy of Angels. These angelic beings spend their time worshipping and praising God. The prophet Isaiah vividly describes them in his vision of God: He quotes: In the year that King Uzziah died, I saw the Lord sitting on a throne, high and lifted up, and the train of His robe filled the temple. Above it stood seraphim; each one had six wings: with two he covered his face, with two he covered his feet, and with two he flew. And one cried to another and said: 'Holy, holy, holy is the Lord of hosts; the whole earth is full of His glory! (Isaiah 6:1-3).

...As it says... we have six wings, But you'll only know that I have to, I'd rather not mention the other two... yet.

My name? Alexandrae the Observer. I was made to observe, but these last few eons... I've done nothing of it. I've become lowly, like a human. And I forgot my duty of saving that one person's life

**Chapter 1 – Before the Fall**

He enjoyed it down here, everything was different, and everything... was changing. He could watch people come and go, as their lives wasted away, like a one-day Lily, or a fly. But it was in secret, no one knew He was down here, for if they did... He would be able to come down here again. But he couldn't stay up there, there was too much pressure. His brothers were planning a rebellion; his sister wanted him to make her choice. But he couldn't. He couldn't choose anyone. He would just have to dodge them all the time. Until He couldn't dodge them anymore...

The moon was up high now, and it was time for him to leave, so he opened up my wings, and took flight with a speed most angels would kill to have. If they were allowed to kill of course.

He flew to a specific place, a tower, in the middle of nowhere. In the tower, was an announcer, a book, and a staircase leading to infinity. It was too high for a human to climb. He could just flap his wings to reach the top. But he took my time. He. Was in no rush.

Once Alex reached the top, he opened a large wooden door, with a small window which just showed a view of clouds. Opening it would show something completely different. If you open that door, you will witness the glories of heaven. Alex quietly opened the door, he couldn't risk letting anyone see him. He was in trouble already.

Slowly Alex trudged through the glorious room. Towards a hallway very few angels were allowed to walk through. The hallway to the throne of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Technically it's just one person, well two. God and Jesus. He'd never seen him, Jesus, once yes, but that was eons ago, just after he was created. But Alex was in God's company most of the time. They shared things, spoke to each other. Foretold the future, the way they both saw it. Alex had a close relationship with God. So close, that Alex was granted free will. But that only happens later...

Alex slowly walked down the hall, staring silently at the statues of animals and creatures that lost their place on earth. It was sad, how the humans destroyed what they didn't own so fast. It was actually pretty sickening, but, Alex, he sort of enjoyed watching it happen...

Finally Alex Reached the next room, and quietly stepped through, trying to look as happy and cheerful as he used to be. But Alex couldn't hide anything from Him. Not without effort, and it usually showed.

"Alexandrae? What bothers you so?" God asked him in a subtle, calm voice, he was never bothered by anything. Unless it involved a humans life. Especially humans.

"Nothing, I'm just...Tired..." Alex said, looking down so that He couldn't see his eyes. Alex's eyes always gave him away, always. Truly Alex was tired, travelling to Earth and back was harder than you think. It may look easy, but it isn't. And well seeing what Alex saw, it leaves you exhausted.

"Alex, You know I know...So don't hide it." That proved enough, secrets up. It's probably been up since well... Alex started doing what he did. "You know how much I dislike angels travelling to Earth when it is going through a time like this."

"I know, but everything up here... It never changes; it's always the same old things! You say that I gotta learn... What's to learn if it's always the same? Down there, the world changes, it grows and becomes different. It withers and dies." Alex said, looking at his King with sombre eyes, he hated being interrogated, and well... What if?

"I understand Alex, you have always been one of the most willing, and your willing-ness, it yearns for free will. You are an Angel who needs that. But not now, we are at our most vulnerable. I need you." God said, his expression was somewhat sad, but the look in his eyes was filled with disappointment and happiness at the same time... So even gods can lie... Just a tad of course.

"Not now? Maybe I want it now. But it's not like you're gonna let me... Can I go now? I'm really tired and You know full well who's waiting to get me off guard so that they can get answers." Alex said, shrugging his shoulders, with a simple nod, Alex smiled, half heartedly and left.

He sped up his pace as he walked through the halls; his quarters were up ahead... Now if he could just slip through everyone without getting seen, he could-

"Alex!" Ilia called, half fluttering, half running towards her twin. She hugged him tightly, and he returned her embrace. But his expression wasn't as warm as hers, it was between being absolutely pissed and plain old grumpy.

"So..." Ilia said, looking around the hall, avoiding his eyes until she said the last word. "Have you...made your...choice?" She asked, looking straight at him now. Alex shrugged and turned, but Ilia grabbed his arm.

"I'm not choosing OK? I have other plans." Alex said, trying to get the message straight through to his sister. She looked at him with sparkly brown-green eyes, as if saying, but this is your future.

"I'm sorry sis, but, I can't choose between everyone and everything all the time. And for once I don't want to be put in an awkward position." Alex said, caressing ilias arm lightly, she closed her eyes and mentally moaned in enjoyment, he was her brother, but she never knew why he was able to make girls melt by just a touch. But as soon it had started, it was gone... And so was he.

Now Alex was practically sprinting to his room, he didn't even bother taking in his surroundings. Finally he caught sight of his favourite thing, pearly white doors with handles made of quartz. An intricate pattern scalped into the wood, but the least favourite thing standing in front of the doors... His two brothers, Phil and Luke. Alex skidded to a halt directly in front of them. He didn't dare look them in the eyes.

"So? Have you chosen yet?" Luke said, almost pushing authority in my mind, forcing Alex to choose. He shook my head, and his expression became hard, then he sort of threw a tantrum.

"Why? It's so easy! God or me! Make your darn choice already!" He literally screeched at Alex, who averted his eyes completely, taking in a statue of a Cherub, just next to his door. When Luke stopped throwing a hissy fit, he spoke, in a cool calm, like nothing happened, voice.

"I have other plans..."he said, still not looking at either of them. It came to Alex's surprise that Phil was extremely quiet, when he usually wasn't. So he glanced at Phil, who was grinning widely.

"Told you so!" Phil said, in a victory laugh. "Told you he would join me!" He said jumping around and laughing like some dim-witted idiot. He then stopped and looked at Alex expectantly. Alex felt sorry for Phil. He had seen his future, and it was...well sad. But he couldn't join Phil, not if he was going to do what he needed to. "You are aren't you?" Phil asked.

"Nope, I have things to do, that doesn't involve ANY of this." Alex said, Phil's face fell, now he wasn't impressed. "But it doesn't mean I don't support you Phil, you're my older bro, So relax a bit will ya!" Alex said, slipping past them and slapping Phil on the shoulder. His face lit up again, and he laughed.

"Thanks! And it's honestly your choice, you can do what ya want!" Phil said, and sped down the hall, laughing as he went, Alex smiled, Phil was always one who didn't take things seriously. He looked back at Luke who glared at him, but trudged back down the hall, muttering as he went. Alex flopped down on his feather bed, and fell asleep, something that happened rarely. Alex never slept.

**Chapter 2 – My Future is bleak**

I woke up feeling really light headed, something that rarely happened. If I felt light headed, something bad was bound to happen, and I know what today is.

I got dressed in clothes that would suit me 1000 years from now, in this age, I would look like a creep, but I knew it looked cool, so I didn't care. I left my room and headed down the dark hallways, yes in heaven it actually gets dark. But this was an eerie dark, like even the hallway with all its statues knew something was wrong. I went straight for a couple of minutes then took a sharp right, completely avoiding God's 'chill' room, because that's where you would usually find him, he was there, but he didn't need to know I was awake, I usually went to him in the mornings. Instead I went to Luke's room, just to see if he was up, if he wasn't I could still make a break for it, If he was...well I better keep quiet so he doesn't see me. Fortunately he was asleep, and I decided to go check on the other two. Both of them were also asleep, I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched Ilia breathe silently, she seemed so much more angelic when she was asleep, that was when I admired her the most. Deciding it was time to consult God, I slowly headed for his Great hall; the only way you would know if you were going the right way was if you took a staircase straight up to a golden doorway. Beyond that doorway... peace, tranquillity, quiet.

"Ah, I thought you weren't coming! We have something important to discuss... About the future, and where you will be in it!" God asked, He was beaming, yet His eyes showed sadness.

I slowly climbed up to where his arm rest was, Yes, God was a big man, His size was something we admired, For He made humans look like ants. Today, God was His original size, and my usual seat was vacant, as usual. I sat down, but stayed slightly tense, I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen.

God got up, but I remained seated, watching Him closely, as always, while He moved around the room. He left for a few seconds, and came back holding a soft white cloud, it looked like a ball of fluff. I knew that that was, when I saw it a tingle went down my spine. I loved peering into them, but mainly the dark ones which remain downstairs. This one, told the future, when the others, showed the past. I didn't need a little cloud to tell me the future. I could do it myself. But it was best not to question God. He came back and shrank to a size just a bit taller than me. Average size I guess, because I was a little bit short. He beckoned me to come closer to him. So I left my spot on the arm rest and joined him on the floor. Still, God looked proud yet sad at the same time. He knew my future, why didn't He just tell me and get it over and done with?

"Alex, would you do the honours of peering into this announcer with Me? Would you join Me in finding your future?" God asked, handing me the little cloud bunny. I nodded solemnly, and pulled at the cloud, tugging at the corners until it formed a perfect oval shape big enough for two people to look through. What we saw, I never imagined myself doing, and I loved the idea.. It involved me having freedom, I could do what I want. But I also had to do what God wanted me to do. He wanted me to save a young girl, her name was Jessica-Ann. She would help set the balance straight when the end times arrived, along with me. I would be one of the greatest and most famous angels in the universe. I loved that, other angels always thought the only reason I was always in this room or nowhere near any other angels was because I was weak and fragile. But I wasn't. I was strong. I wanted to learn more, but the images faded away, and when I looked at God, His sadness was all over his face. Now I knew why, he would have to let his strongest angel out of his sight, forever.

"Alex, you will be tested, and I dearly hope, that you will not fall prey to your brothers evil. Alex your job is simple, search for her and protect her until she is ready. You are strong." He said grabbing my shoulder and giving me a shake. I had a feeling that there was more to this than what he was saying.

"What's the catch though?" I asked giving Him a suspicious look, God closed his eyes for a while and sighed, a sad, tired sight. And I knew exactly why, Something I dreaded happening even to my brothers.

"You will have to fall.." He said, looking straight into my eyes, I shook my head, shake his hand away too, and paced in front of him, still shaking my head.

"No, no, no, no! Why? Can't you let me do this without letting me lose access to heaven? This is my home!" I half shouted, half cryed out to him. Hoping, just hoping he would hear my plea.

"So is this place the others who wish to turn against me's home, Alex." God said, looking down. "I do not wish to do this, but it's the only way, you will have access to Eden, to twilight, and when all this is over, then you will be able to come back home." He said, coming closer to me, I nodded, not meeting his eyes, I had just realized something. Something I'd been doing for the past 6 eons.

I remained silent, and God spoke again. "I just hope you will be able to endure it... You have such a faint spirit, it could collapse at any moment" He said, letting go of my shoulder and walking to a window, growing to His original size again. I stayed where I was, realizing how bleak my future was, my face hardened and I said.

"Who says I'll have to endure it?" God remained silent as he listen, and when I said the last thing, He stiffened. "I'm taking the stairs."

**Chapter 3 Boulevard of broken dreams**

I walked straight out of the great hall, and went straight for the wooden door which led to the staircase. Making sure nobody noticed I stepped inside. Just in time too, as I closed the door, something exploded on the other side. Luke had started with his plan; I had to leave before this whole place fell apart. It wasn't part of heaven, so it wasn't invincible. Another explosion and the floor started cracking, I gulped, taking one last look at the large room, I headed for the stairs, but to my surprise, it was nearly destroyed, pieces had fallen away, and now it looked like chunks of ledges. I had no choice but to jump. Jump I did, just as the floor beneath me fell away too. I could hear the fight on the other side of the door, but it slowly faded away as I jumped from ledge to ledge. It grew darker, usually it wasn't this dark, unless it was night time and I had hit the atmosphere, no, this was a different dark, like I couldn't see through it.

The hairs at the back of my neck stood up, I felt like I was being watched, moving faster I used my wings to speed up my journey, soaring to every second ledge. But the chill remained; something or someone else was in here... but whom? Finally I came across a window, and I did indeed breach the earth's atmosphere, long ago, it was also nearing dawn, so I had been in here a couple of hours. It only felt like a couple of minutes. Suddenly the darkness closed in on me, practically shoving me away from the window, It was so tight around me I nearly suffocated. I couldn't see, gasping for breath I pressed through the darkness, but it shoved me back, as that happened, there was an explosion inside the tower, and I fell from the ledge. The darkness kept on closing in, it didn't want to stop, I couldn't even spread my wings, I had to, the ground was so close and I could save myself! I forced my wings open, but the two large feathered muscles couldn't hold me, it was like the weight of the darkness was on my shoulders, so I let go of all my wings, all six and started flapping frantically, finally the darkness stopped pressing against me, and I could breathe again. I landed lightly on the ground, my eyes adjusted and I could see again. Breathing a sigh of relief I headed for a small room inside the tower, it was found at the foot of the stairs, inside was a book. More formally known as the book of life, I figured God didn't really have much use of it right now, so I'll borrow it.

I stepped out the room and walked straight toward the door, unaware of a shadow being, and announcer, watching my every move. It slipped outside with me, and followed me, for what seemed like hours. I didn't care, I was engrossed in the book, and it held so many secrets, especially a humans. Something fun to look at.

I stopped and sat down at the root of a large oak tree and kept reading, suddenly images began to swirl around me, it was of Jessica-Ann, and I was with her, we were laughing and playing around with each other, I smiled, she was a beautiful girl, but as soon as I started admiring it the image disappeared and a new one came into view, It was of Jessica being killed by one of looks goons, And all I could do was watch, I nearly cried out as I saw her burning, but that image vanished too, and another one of Jessica came, this one was a few years after she died for sure, the clothes she wore were more modern, she was reincarnated. How? Before I could think of an answer, the image vanished again, and another came into view. This was a different image, an image that scared me the most. This image was that of thousands of Angels falling from heaven, and my brothers were a part of it all. I could help but grimace, I zoomed in on one particular angel, a young girl about my age, and she was a Grigori for sure. The way her eyes slanted and her blonde hair shined, and the mark she bore on her neck, like a tattoo. Definitely a Grigori. Seeing that mark made me think of the phoenix mark on my left arm, I glanced down at it, then back at the picture, this girl, I felt something for her, but I couldn't quite figure out if they were positive or negative yet, but I continued to stare, until she landed in a ball of light, and the image vanished. I kept staring at the spot where the image had been, kept thinking about her. Finally I became aware of a being dressed in an over coat, baggy hipsters and sneakers, with a flat cap. She seemed familiar, and then I remember the chill going through my body. I tucked the book away and stood up.

"Isn't that a little modern for this age?" I asked the girl, she looked at me with big green eyes, almost like a cat, she was a pretty girl, red headed, pale, not one freckle or mark anywhere, where I could see. Looking down she nodded and before my eyes, I saw her clothes change into a dress that ended just above her he ankles, stockings and nice lady-like shoes, her hair was pulled back and taught and she wore a light lipstick, and a layer of powder on her face.

"You might know me as the suffocating darkness that pushed you off the ledge, the one that followed you out. I'm the shadow that dwells in that tower, but I decided joining you on your adventure might bring me more to see, and you could always look back." She said, her voice was sweet, sinister yet welcoming and calm. I nodded and pushed away the fact that I could have died because of her.

"You are on a journey, I wish to accompany you for more reasons than just momories, you don't have a shadow, and the humans might just get...frightened..." She said, looking me up and down and sneering, she stepped closer to me, but I didn't move, I understood what she meant.

A ray of sunlight it both our faces, she flinched, but it didn't faze me, I just smirked at her vampiric-ness.

"I get what you're saying, sure, you can be my shadow, but I hope you're not gonna be annoying." I said, and started walking, She fell into step beside me, and we walked in silence, then she answered.

"I won't, I think we'll become could friends, My name is Jane by the way, I'm the announcer of memories." She said, staring straight ahead, I smiled, and so we walked a road, it looked like a lonely road too, but we walked. The angel and the shadow, side by side on the boulevard of broken dreams.

**Chapter 4 Signs of the sun**

It had been two weeks since Jane and I had met, she was actually nice for some kind of demonic announcer, fun to be around. Unfortunately you couldn't keep any secrets without her finding out, we had figured a few more things out about announcers, like the fact that they can shape shift, read minds and well when they used to seem harmless, they could actually kick ass!

For the last two weeks we spoke, walked around, neither of us ate so much, so we hardly ever stopped. One night was different, I had, had a vision about an angel, who was surrounded by others, and it looked like they were angry at him. But he stood his ground, proud and majestic. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes, which were starlit and fiery. His wings were succulent white, with a purple glow. The only blemish he had was a spot on his left cheek, a type of beauty mark. He smirked, then said something, it looked like a good bye ( there was no sound) and took off with great speed, the others tried to go after them but they were too slow. Eventually the image faded, and I was back to reality.

"So what did you see?" Jane asked, because she now knew about my legendary blank out visions.

"I saw an angel...Well a group of angels. It looked like they were arguing. I didn't hear. We have to go find out!" I said, opening my wings and taking off, Jane came and pushed in front of me, trying to hold me back. I rolled my eyes

.

"I've been there before, I know where it is." I said pushing passed her, I did remember that place, I got cursed there.

Yup that's right! I got cursed there, it was quite some time ago, back when I was still beginning to sneak out of heaven. She was a beautiful young lady, very well mannered, sweet and kind, but impure, very impure. Already my brothers' rise to power was showing all over Earth. And this girls family were his unfortunate victims. I enjoyed speaking to her; she was extremely kind, until she found out what I was. It happened on the most beautiful nights, we agreed to meet in that specific area, she had asked to see me wings, nearly seduced me. I should have known there and then, but I didn't, so I agreed.

That night, I waited for her, but she didn't arrive, eventually I fell asleep, I don't know how, but I did and woke up to the sound of chanting. I could understand what they were saying, they wanted to destroy me, and so I sprang to one of my last resorts, my strangest asset. I sang. It got them in a rage, and I got out, but during those few moments I was cursed anyways, I wouldn't be able to sing, because otherwise I would lose my voice forever. I went back to her home the next night, and found out that she had fallen victim of her fathers ritual, she died, and ever since singing was my very last resort.

"Hey Alex! Snap out of it!" Jane shouted, startling me into a state where my wings became paralysed. I struggled to stay air born, but got back to my intended height. Jane laughed

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago." I said veering left, Jane followed, we went through a thick cloud for what seemed like 20 minutes and then came out into glaring sunlight. Jane gasped, the sight was absolutely beautiful. White Mountain peaks caked with snow, the sun gleamed brightly, showing icy crystals, ready to fall at any moment. I never dreamed of coming back to this place, but I guess dreaming isn't reality. Way down below spring was bouncing with anticipation; it was only a matter of time until the mountain ice melts.

"It's beautiful..."Jane said in aw, she was drifting away slightly. I smiled, that was actually weird of her.

"You should see the town, now that's a sight." I said, starting a slow decent "I just hope no one sees us; there are quite a few dodgy people in this town. So stay with me, please?" I said, giving Jane a stern look, she was still staring at the mountains but nodded anyways. I sighed and took a slight plunge toward the ground. I hadn't done this in ages. I missed the adrenaline, the exhilaration. I loved how the colours mixed into a muddy mess. I dropped about a hundred feet, and then evened out. Jane snickered when she came beside me. I just gave her a smug look.

The town truly was amazing.. And it was just about time for the spring carnival...thing.. so we could blend in easy! We spent most of our time, killing time. Trying to do as much and see as much as we could! I even found myself chowing down on some beef jerky! A lot Of it! I showed Jane around, told her the story of the curse and eventually we started walking absentmindedly towards the place where the argument would take place... And Boy was it an argument!

I instantly recognised the angel that was being accused, his name was Daniel, and he was one of the 20 watcher leaders of the 200 angels mentioned in the Book of Enoch, he taught the signs of the sun... But what was this?

"I don't care what happens to me! I don't want this! I don't want this for her!" Daniel said, holding his ground, he was really aggressive. His face was contorted with rage.

"Time is of the essence Daniel! Jessica –Ann could be your downfall!" One of the other angels said. I jumped, Jessica-Ann? Wasn't that the girl I was looking for?

"I don't want this for her! She is valuable!" Daniel said, still trying to stay on two legs, it looked like he was gonna take off in a few seconds. "She will lead the path to Eden!"

"Yes! But only for Satan! You have seen how this girl is! She's evil!" Another angel said, he looked like he was going to tackle Daniel at any moment. Wait, Eden?

"She knows the way to Eden?" I blurted and instantly wished I could take it back, all eyes were on me.

"And who are you?" One of the oldest angels asked, Archangel Micheal, I never knew he was so old. He looked younger in the paintings  
>.<p>

"My name is Alex...andrae... Uhm... Alex The Observer..." I said, looking down, drawing a line in the sand. They all glared at me, like was some kind of imposter, and I have to admit, there were probably 20 of these angels in total.

"More like a human liar." One of the Angels said, attempting to grab me, I jerked away, and my eyes flashed blue, bright blue...That never happened before. It made the other angels jump back slightly. I sighed.

"I and brother of Lucifer, Philipp and Ilia, you never heard of me, But I've heard of most of you." I said, in a stern voice, then looked straight at Daniel, "Now, does Jess know the way to Eden or not?" I asked.

"She does, but, she doesn't know yet. You see, she and I well, we're meant for each other... and well...Ever since I met her, there's been a pull, like I need her, like we need her. She keeps on saying that we should go east, east is where her true home is, but she doesn't know why she feels that." Daniel said... he looked around, as if saying go ahead and bullshit me.

"That's popicok!" Some other freaky angel said, I swear he was a demon. "The fate of the world lies on your shoulders, the only way you can choose, is if you get rid of the devil!" He told Daniel, that peeved him off.

"Our love will never cease! You can deprive me of my duties, banish me if you will! I will not let our love tarnish over a choice of sides!" Daniel said, pushing forward, every one stepped back, behind me, I didn't budge. "You better move!" Daniel shouted, "You're nothing but a little freak that is why no one knows you."

I looked at him calmly, and then sighed. "Yet I was the one who helped God give you the power to show the signs of the sun, Grigori." I said, Daniels face sunk, and he slumped slightly, jaw dropped.

"Y- you know I'm a Grigori...?" He asked, looking at me funny, I sighed, turned around and started walking.

"Thanks for the info, and I guess I just helped you from being chased by a bunch of old psychotic angels..." I said, Jane came into view, and every one gasped and shouted, "Demon, son of Satan, devil!" I smirked, and Jane just smiled at them, waved and asked.

"So where are we headed?" I stopped, looked straight at the other angels then at Jane.

"Well it's got something to do with going east, but first we need to find something, and I need to check with someone and make sure Jessica-Ann is safe with Mr Daniel over here." I said, grinning, and then snickered slightly. "Oh, wait, we're going west for that..." I said, turning in the opposite direction. The direction we started off with right at the beginning, Jane looked confused.

"But the tower to even is destroyed... How are we gonna get up there?" She asked, I looked at her, then at the others.

"We're not going to heaven tweeb! We're meeting a young angel lady who seems to have lost her way!" I said, flashing the image of the punk rock angel who was napping under a tree.

"Who is she?"

"She is just one of those angels that well...You know?" I said shrugging, Shows the signs of the sun? I thought, then grinned, took off and headed west, where and unexpected surprise lay in wait..

**Chapter 5 – Rebecca Aryns and the Banshee**

"So? This girl, how important is she?" Jane asked, while she and I walked through a large park. I smiled, "Not very, she needs to do something for me." We were still in the small town, and it seemed that the other angels knew that, but we were leaving as soon as Jane had seen enough.

"What is your plan anyways? Because you're confusing me!" Jane said stopping in front of me. She got me off guard there, and I got the sudden feeling that we were being watched, not the mention the thought that I didn't actually have a plan at all. I stayed silent for a moment then spoke.

"Uhm..well I kinda just plan things as I go, I honestly don't have a fixed plan, not yet." I said, looking down. After a pause, Jane finally spoke.

"You are weird, but I guess this is your way of working."

"Yeah," I said smiling, the feeling of being watched was coming back though, "So? Shall we go west?"

Jane grinned, "Let's go!"

The forest.

"Uh...Where exactly are we?" Jane Asked, looking around, I was pretty clueless myself, and I still had the feeling that I was being watched. I turned around, no one.

"Just keep moving, this place gives me the creeps." I said, speeding up my pace.

"I have no idea how your brain works, can't we just fly? It's so much easier!" Jane said, nearing a hissy fit. I sighed.

"Sure... But we have time to kill and flying aint gonna kill it!" I said trying to reason with her, she sighed, mumbled something and started walking.

That's when I saw it, a succubus, or was it a banshee? It moved so too fast for me to see, but I kept my eyes on it none the less.

"What now?" Jane asked, looking at the spot I was looking at, I shrugged, making as if it was nothing, I didn't need her to get all excited because it wasn't nothing, we were being stalked, and if we panicked now, we would become prey.

We had been walking for about two hours when the creature jumped in front of us and then sped off, it moved so fast, I couldn't get a glimpse of it, Jane screamed and fell over a log, we had reached a part of the forest where trees had completely fallen over, only a few were standing, creating plenty of hiding places. My fear was the part ahead, I couldn't even see light.

"What was that?" Jane screeched, attempting to run, but she tripped again. I saw the shock and fear in her face, she was going to panic.

"Quiet, don't make a sound, just keep moving." I said helping her up. I was trying to be as calm as possible, but even I couldn't hold it in. I think Jane could see the fear in my face, but she nodded and got up.

We carried on walking for a while but I knew we wouldn't be able to hold for long. We had just entered the dense, dark part of the forest when I stopped. It snuck up behind me, I could feel it's breath at the back of my neck.

I closed my eyes, it was still breathing, I concentrated on my surroundings, the breathing behind me, my loud heartbeat, which was probably the loudest thing in the forest. The wind, the birds, the breathing behind me, Jane's footsteps.

I opened my eyes just as Jane turned around, she gasped, almost screamed, but I mouthed to her to shut up. She put a hand on her mouth, trying to stay calm. The breathing behind me stopped. It was gone. Was the creature gone? I breathed a sigh of relief, but that soon turned to fear when an eerie, high pitched scream emitted from behind my left ear, leaving me paralyzed. Did I ever mention that I was lygrophobic, yeah I have a fear of sudden and loud noises, and it drives me nuts.

I tried to get out of the way but I tripped and fell, Jane screamed and I covered my ears in pain. Inside my head I heard a whispering, almost soothing.

"Turn around, look I will not harm you."

I blocked it out, gathered my strength and let my wings go. It pushed the creature back far enough for me to make a move.

"Jane! Run! Go!" I shouted at her, she ran, and soon disappeared into the forest.

I stared straight at the creature, it was indeed a banshee, and I was its victim.

Rebecca smells blood...

I smell blood...

I smell blood...

Blood...

This thirst for blood, could it be because of the fall? Or was I tired and drained? I can't even remember what happened. I smell blood...

I stumbled along the path, as I have for years, looking for something, a tower, it would give me access to heaven, and I would plea, and beg for God to take me back. I should never, never have listened to Lucifer, He brought this demise on us, I want to go home. But I doubt that I'll be able to go home, not now... not ever. It was too late for me, as it would be too late for the others. I thirst for blood, could it be revenge? Or was there something dead nearby?

Footsteps, heavy breathing, I stopped moving, I couldn't afford to fight, an ambush? Then I saw her, a young girl running in my direction, she caught sight of me and stopped. We stood there in silence, then her face lit up.

"You're...Rebecca right?" She said, looking me up and down. I nodded and she cried out in a language I didn't understand, and started squealing.

"I need your help! It's a banshee! She's gonna kill him! Please! There's Blood everywhere!"

Blood? I looked at her, my mind blank, and then s if something inside of me woke up, I sprinted.

I smell blood...


End file.
